Problem: The ratio of $x+2$ to $2x+2$ is equal to the ratio of $4x+3$ to $7x+3$.  What is the product of all real x which satisfy this statement?
Solution: We are given that $\frac{x+2}{2x+2} = \frac{4x+3}{7x+3}$. Cross multiplying, we find $(x+2)(7x+3) = (2x+2)(4x+3)$. Multiplying out each side by the distributive property yields $7x^{2}+3x+14x+6 = 8x^{2}+6x+8x+6$. Simplifying, we find $x^{2}=3x$, so $x = 0, 3$. Checking our two answers, we find that indeed $\frac{2}{2} = \frac{3}{3}$, and also that $\frac{5}{8} = \frac{15}{24}$. The product of our two solutions is $0 \cdot 3 = \boxed{0}$.